Update:2553 - Distance Alpha Build 2553 Changelog
At long last, our latest Alpha update for Distance was just pushed to Steam! As it’s been quite a while since our last update (check out the latest backer updates for more info on development details) we were able to include a good amount of new features and tweaks to the overall game. This includes things like re-mappable input, two new modes, a complete overhaul of the level editor menus for Founding Modders, new post-process graphics options, earnable medals, Steam Workshop support for Mac and Linux, teleporters, and more. DRM-free builds will be pushed to Humble Store as soon as possible, and check out the details below for all of the major changes! 'New Stuff' *Steam Workshop is now also supported fully on Mac and Linux *Added Master Volume slider to Audio options *Added Car Dents graphics option for disabling car deformation (improves performance on some computers) *Added Motion Blur graphics option for full screen and per object motion blur *Going through checkpoints repairs car dents *New input system integrated into engine **Added remappable input to controls menu, customizable per profile **Save/load/edit control schemes **Added default control schemes for keyboard, Xbox 360 controller, PS3/PS4 controller, and a few others **Xbox 360 controllers are now supported with default mappings on Linux and OSX (rumble only supported on Windows) *Added “boost” ability to Credits where holding boost on any controller speeds up how fast the credits scroll *Added Challenge mode **Features short levels without checkpoints where crashing results in the level resetting *Added Speed and Style mode **Similar to Sprint mode except that the accrued “points” from landing tricks results are subtracted from the final time to get an even lower time **Medals have been procedurally generated to match this mode but can also be set manually by the level creator if desired **Looking for feedback on implementation, not currently supported in multiplayer *Added medal earning for Sprint, Speed and Style, and Challenge modes **Bronze, Silver, and Gold medals can be earned on certain tracks as designated by the level creator *A counter per profile is displayed in the level select menu *Added level “Thunder Struck” to the Challenge set *Added level “Broken Symmetry” to the Sprint and Speed and Style sets **This level is a sample of a new set of race levels we’ve been developing for Beta **It’s currently the first level in the set, posed to replace the tutorial entirely (more details to come later) *Added directional arrows to the end of Corruption to help guide players *Tutorial level info prompts now switch properly between keyboard and Xbox 360 controls on all operating systems *“Back” text in bottom right corner of menus now switches between icons for keyboard, Xbox 360, or PS3/PS4 controllers depending on which one is being used *In general the designation of “last used controls device” is better handled *Clicking on links in the Mac and Linux Steam builds now opens the link within the Steam overlay *Song used in Tagtastic (known on the forums as Drive) was updated in-game *Experimental logic was added to saws so that touching them reacts in a more hyper-realistic fashion 'Modifications' *Updated underlying menu system (NGUI) to latest version *Updated Main Menu colors *Modified menus to use more appropriate fonts when letter case is needed *Modified placement of most menus to visually make a bit more sense *Improved Game Lobby menu to better support 4:3 aspect ratios *Modified how the car turns as speed increases (turning sensitivity now more accurately matches speed) **Use debug keys (F1 and F2) to toggle between the old and new steer algorithm for testing *Increased bounciness of car to help avoid situations in which car doesn’t land on its tires (and make tumbling a bit more natural) *Modified Reverse Tag mode so that the winner is determined by the first player to reach 3 mins of being tagged **A timer on each car now counts up to 3 mins, versus how previously the round was 5 mins long and whoever had been “it” the longest was the winner after the time limit was hit *Modified large camera drone to be semi-destructible by running into it *After the player crashes/explodes the camera follows the exploded pieces *Improved visuals of Saws and Roller obstacles *Car compass in Sprint mode now aims at the track’s end zone (finish line) *When leaving the track, the car screen brings up an arrow that points you back to the closest track piece *Improved visibility of the Wrong Way indicator *Made modifications to level Tagtastic **Changed many colors and added new buildings and other visual elements **Added teleporters with sound effects that quickly move your car across a map *Slightly improved case where pulling out wings while upside down would result in an awkward situation *Renamed the “Explore” mode to “Free Roam” *Visuals for level arrows were improved *Improved flexibility and robustness of the serialization (saving/loading) system 'Bug Fixes' *Fixed bugs where if no audio card is present the game encountered many errors *(Level Editor) Can no longer scale objects negatively *(Level Editor) Can no longer modify object’s children transforms in properties *(Level Editor) Car spawner is now fully rendered properly *(Level Editor) Mouse up doesn’t register after mouse drag now fixing a bug where the cursor would move unexpectedly or selection would occur unexpectedly *(Level Editor) Now properly releasing the memory of icon textures fixing a memory leak 'Level Editor Features' *Added support for generating and saving out Speed and Style medal times *Converted menus to use NGUI instead of Unity’s built-in GUI **Includes Editor, Tools, Objects, Hierarchy, Layers, and Properties menus **Renamed menus to be more clear ***Objects is now Library and Hierarchy is now Level Objects *Added a customizable tab system for handling the new menus **Tabs can be docked on the right and left sides of the screen **Tabs can be moved freely from the side docking panels either creating a window in the center or docking to the other side **Window layout is automatically saved/loaded *Added tooltips over each tab explaining what the items in the tab are used for *Added tooltips over the tool buttons in the Tools tab explaining what each tool does and displaying its hotkey if one exists *Added a new color picker window for editing colors in the new properties tab *Added a search feature to properties to find specific values *Can toggle old and new menus with F8 on the keyboard *Added support for simple mathematical expressions in number input fields (example: “1/3” resolves to 0.3333) *Updated Control Scheme B to be more similar to Maya/Unity controls *Now by default the first time the editor is used it starts with Control Scheme B *Pause menu in play mode now has a button to return to the editor *Helpful text was added near the return to the editor button reminding that the editor can be toggled with “~” *When creating a new level a default level is loaded with a car spawner and laser grid already placed *Car spawner is now a placeable/removable object *Added a temporary tool to fix saw scales since the saws may be huge in older level files If you’re an Alpha backer let us know what you think on the forum! http://survivethedistance.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=605